Hayden Agreste
by Octavia-Karmicle
Summary: Hayden Agreste fils biologique de Lily et James Potter et fils adoptif de Gabriel Agreste fait sa rentrée au collège Françoise-Dupont au coté de son frère Adrien Agreste. Lors de l'attaque du Papillon, Maître Fu gardien des miraculous doit faire un choix, lequel de ses deux frères inséparable obtiendra le miraculous de la destruction.


**Résumé :** Hayden Agreste fils biologique de Lily et James Potter et fils adoptif de Gabriel Agreste fait sa rentrée au collège Françoise-Dupont au coté de son frère Adrien Agreste. Lors de l'attaque du Papillon, Maître Fu gardien des miraculous doit faire un choix, lequel de ses deux frères inséparable obtiendra le miraculous de la destruction.

**Remarques :**

Pour plus de cohérence, Émilie Agreste sera décédé en donnant naissance à Adrien.

Le caractère de Gabriel restera inchangé mais il sera bien moins froid avec ses enfants.

Harry sera renommé Hayden pour les besoin de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

* * *

Assis devant l'ordinateur de sa chambre, Adrien Agreste écoutait le garçon qu'il considérait comme son jumeau jouer du piano. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc pas très loin du manoir familial et ils avaient de suite accrochés, ironie de la situation le père de Adrien et la mère de Hayden s'étaient également tout de suite entendu. Il avait fallut cinq ans pour qu'enfin Gabriel et Lily s'avouent les sentiments qu'ils éprouvés l'un pour l'autre et un an de plus pour qu'il se marie. Dès lors, les deux jeunes hommes qui se considéraient déjà comme frère l'étaient devenu officiellement et Lily avait reconnu Adrien comme son fils tandis que Gabriel faisait de même avec Hayden.

Aujourd'hui âgé de quatorze ans, les deux jeunes étaient deux spécimens bien différents sur le plan physique mais identiques sur le plan psychique. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient la même taille soit un mètre soixante douze, mais là ou Adrien possédait des cheveux blond et des yeux vert, Hayden lui avait les cheveux noir et les yeux violet. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une paire de lentille de contact qui corrigeait son horrible vu, au début leur père n'avait pas était d'accord avec le fait que Hayden cache la véritable couleur de ses yeux mais après avoir vu une photo des deux jeunes hommes cote à cote il s'était rendu compte du magnifique contraste lumière - obscurité que cela donnait aux photos. Cependant, là ou leur différence physique se faisait évidente, les deux jeunes garçons étaient pourtant semblable psychiquement parlant. Tous deux très gentil et très poli, ils n'hésitaient pas à se montraient comme de parfait enfants lors des réceptions organisaient par leur père. Adrien comme Hayden le savait bien évidemment, biologiquement parlant ils n'étaient pas de la même famille mais cela importait peu pour eux qui depuis lors deux ans avaient vécu comme une seule et même personne.

Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui séparait les deux garçons : la magie. En effet, Lily et Hayden étaient tout deux ce que l'on appelait des sorciers, ils avaient en eux de la magie et ils pouvaient la manier avec brio, chose impossible pour Adrien et Gabriel. Lorsque Lily l'avait révélé à toute la famille quelques semaines avant le mariage ça avait fait un choc à tout le monde mais l'amour semblait bien plus fort qu'une soit disant différence ethnique.

_-Alors tu en penses quoi ?_ Demanda la voix douce de Hayden, sortant ainsi son frère de ses pensées.

_-Je suis désolé._ Répondit immédiatement Adrien d'une voix penaude en se détournant de son ordinateur pour se tourner vers son frère._ J'étais dans mes pensés.._

Adrien passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant son frère d'un air gêné. Hayden éclata de rire quand il se rendit compte que Adrien essayait d'utiliser la méthode de la fausse innocence qu'ils avaient tout deux utilisé quand ils étaient tout petit.

* * *

Courant le plus rapidement possible, les deux frères essayaient à tout prit d'être à l'heure pour la rentrée. Ils étaient néanmoins suivit par la limousine familial qui ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille. Arrivant devant le collège et gravissant les marches à toutes vitesses Adrien et Hayden s'arrêtèrent quand Nathalie, la secrétaire de leur père les appela.

_-Adrien ! Hayden ! Vous savez bien que votre père s'y opposent. _

Une fois par semaine, la même scène se répétait à chaque, les garçons fuyaient le manoir, ils arrivaient devant le collège et Nathalie les arrêtait, après quoi ils rentraient au manoir et se faisaient passer un savon par leur parents, leur père s'opposant fermement à leur entré au collège tandis que leur mère trouvait trop dangereux que des personnalités public aillent dans un endroit non protégé. Ce matin là ne faisait pas exception à la règle mais comparé aux autres jours ou Nathalie et le gorille les attendaient déjà devant le collège, aujourd'hui ils y étaient quelques secondes avant eux ils avaient donc la possibilité de rentrer sans le moindre problème. Mais voilà qu'ils virent tout deux le vielle homme couché par terre qui n'arrivait pas à se relever parce qu'il avait sa canne à un mètre de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent immédiatement le fait que ce genre d'opportunité ne se représenterait peut être jamais et ils allèrent immédiatement aider l'homme. Adrien lui ramassa sa canne pendant que Hayden l'aidait à se relevait en prenant appuis sur lui.

_-Vous allez bien monsieur ? _Demanda Adrien en lui remettant sa canne. Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse répondre Hayden commença à parler.

_-Avez vous besoin qu'on appelle une ambulance ou quelqu'un qui puisse vous ramener chez vous ? _

_-Non merci messieurs c'est très gentil de votre par, cet acte de gentillesse vous sera remboursé._ Sur ces mots il parti.

Les deux jeune garçons se regardèrent éberlués puis en haussant les épaules ils tournèrent la tête vers Nathalie et le gorille qui désormais leur barraient la route. Ils se sourirent pauvrement en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la voiture suivit de très prêt par les deux employés de leur père. Murmurant doucement un simple _"Ne leur dîtes rien s'il vous plait.__" _ils montèrent dans la voiture dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Assis à la table de leur salle à manger, leur tonnes d'affaires scolaires étalés sur la table, Adrien et Hayden répondaient d'une voix lassé aux questions que leurs posait Nathalie.

_-Qui fut le premier président de la cinquième république ? _Demanda la femme.

_-Tout le monde croit que c'est De Gaulle mais c'est René Coty avant les premières élections. _Répondit Adrien poussant un long soupire de lassitude.

_-En même temps, _ricana Hayden, _René Coty n'a pas été élu vu que c'est avant les premières élections donc c'est pas un président, un président c'est élu. _

Adrien agréa un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cependant la voix ferme de son père lui fit perdre le sourire en un rien de temps. Nathalie les laissa seul avec leur père qui visiblement n'avait plus rien du père aimable qu'il était habituellement, comme d'habitude ils avaient droit à un savon.

_-Nous vous avions déjà dit, votre mère et moi même que l'on ne voulait pas que vous alliez au collège. Vos fugue répété commence à lentement nous faire perdre patience._

Les deux garçons se sentirent immédiatement honteux, comme à chaque fois que leur père les fâchaient parce que malgré tout, ils étaient encore des enfants qui n'avait jamais connu que l'amour et l'amitié de leurs deux parents. Cependant, ils étaient tout deux déterminé sur le fait de pouvoir se rendre au collège, mais avant même qu'un d'eux n'ait eu le temps d'objecter Gabriel continua.

_-De plus, vous savez parfaitement quel danger représente l'extérieur, surtout toi Hayden, tu sais bien que les sorciers sont toujours à ta recherche. _

_-Non on le sait pas justement ! Ni toi ni maman ne nous permet quoi que se soit ! On veut juste aller au collège comme tout le monde ! _Cria Hayden énervé, Adrien se positionna immédiatement à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

_-Mais vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ! Vous êtes mes fils ! Reprenez ! _Répondit Gabriel en quittant la pièce, bien plus touché par les mots de son fils qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Décidant qu'ils en avaient assez les deux garçons rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'Adrien bien décidé à râler ensemble au sujet de leur père.

* * *

A peine furent ils arrivé dans la chambre du blond qu'ils sentirent une secousse faisant trembler le manoir, rapidement ils sortirent sur le balcon regardant avec intérêt la scène devant eux.

_-Diable, pourquoi un monstre de pierre se trouve en plein milieu de Paris et surtout devant notre maison ? _S'exclama Hayden bouche bais.

_-J'en sais rien, tu penses que c'est les sorciers ? _Demanda Adrien confus.

_-Non, même les sorciers ne sont ni assez fous ni assez puissant pour faire ça ! Mais si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère qu'on rentre, même si ça à été le truc le plus passionnant de la journée._ Déclara Hayden légèrement sarcastique.

Rapidement ils rentrèrent dans la maison et pendant que Hayden fermait la porte fenêtre, Adrien sautait sur son canapé pour allumer la télévision directement sur la chaîne d'information. A la télé, le maire de Paris monsieur Bourgeois s'exclamait dans l'optique de rassurer les parisiens. Puis une femme d'un air plutôt jeune s'exclama sur un certain super vilains qui visiblement était le monstre de pierre juste devant eux. Baissant les yeux sur la table basse d'un air consterné les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent immédiatement les deux boîtes qui étaient posé sur la table basse.

_-Qu'est ce que ça fait là ça ? _S'exclamèrent ils d'une même voix.

Ouvrant leur boîte d'un ensemble ils semblèrent stupéfait quand une petite créature d'apparence magique apparut devant eux.

_-On est deux ?_ S'exclama la bestiole qui venait de sortir de la boîte de Hayden. _Et bien j'imagine que le gardien_ avait_ ses raisons. Je suis Twinns et je suis un kwamis. Le colliers avec la dent de requin tigre que tu vois là est ce que l'on appelle un miraculous, personnellement je te donne le pouvoir de manipuler une magie bien spécifique, pour toi se sera la magie de l'esprit. A partir du moment ou tu as ton miraculous sur toi plus personne ne pourra entrer dans ton esprit et toi tu pourras lire dans l'esprit des gens. Tu as compris ? _

Adrien et Hayden avait tout deux écouté la petite créature quand il fut évident pour Adrien que son propre kwamis du nom de Plagg ne lui donnerait pas d'autres informations que son pouvoir était le pouvoir de destruction dont la clé d'activation était le Cataclysme.

_-Plagg vient de me dire que mon pouvoir n'était utilisable qu'une seule fois, est ce que ça veut dire que celui de Hayden est également comme ça ? _Demanda Adrien visiblement intéressé.

_-Pas tout à fait. Si ton pouvoir n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois c'est simplement parce qu'il est bien trop puissant donc il est logique que tu doives le modérer. De plus mon pouvoir ne fonctionnerait pas si c'est toi qui portait mon collier parce que tu n'as pas de magie en toi. Là ou Plagg se nourrit de camembert moi je me nourris d'un peu de magie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas épuiser la magie de Hayden. _

_-Et bien je crois qu'on a un super vilains à capturer. _S'exclama joyeusement Adrien sous le regard amusé de son jumeau.


End file.
